bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back!
MacLarry and the Barberbarians in - Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! 'takes place after ''MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle. Plot The story starts with MacLarry throwing out three men for insubordination at 2:30 a.m. On the other hand, Pompous Maximus makes a plot which was then initiated. By the next day, two reporters interviewed MacLarry. As they did, the ground started to shake. A Barber-Barian thought a selfish king and his love for rubber ducks was coming back, and a Roman thought a group of singing chipmunks - who get famous and get popular - were invading again. But nope, Pompous Maximus and his evil Roman soldiers came to town! The monitors went bonkers! Chog Norrius knew what must be done. He received a lot of distress calls and emergency emails. While MacLarry, MacBob, and the other Barber-Barians went around doing nice things for people, Chog recruits MacLarry to follow Pompous and bring him down. MacLarry thinks it was too absurd, but jumps into a train, and yelling that he's going "to infinity and beyond". When he arrived at Pompous's homeland, he hears the conversation of two men who make a conspiracy to kill Chog. He collided before he takes the cake. He sent the two men to the Fiery Pits of Doom. When the Barber-Barians and Romans heard of this, they were horrified! Chog didn't know what to do next. Pompous invites MacLarry back at his palace for dinner at 6:00 p.m.. After dinner, he heads home. But just as he did, an angel comes and tells MacLarry to go to a mountain to speak with God. MacLarry doesn't know if he trusts the angel, but he does this anyways, and it works. That same evening, Chog did not sleep. A scribe read to him. After coming back from a good time with God, MacLarry burst in, with some news. He knew that he saved the lives of Chog himself, and that they should deserve him a parade. After the parade, MacLarry kicks some butt, saves the town and sends Pompous and his soldiers to the fiery pits of doom. Songs *We're Barber-Barians *Chog Norrius *Why Me? *Lost Puppies *Drop the Electronic Beat *Pompous's Song *Freak Flag *Big Things, Too *We're Barber-Barians/MacLarry Norrius (reprise) *Brave (performed by Kellie Pickler, Owl City and tobyMac) Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with the Boyz What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *The mountain MacLarry climbs up is pretty much Mt. Ginchez from "A Snoodle's Tale". *The silly song is from "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0". *The song "Freak Flag" is derived from Shrek the Musical. *This episode is a lesson in self-esteem, just like "Dave and the Giant Pickle". The song "Big Things, Too" is sung again, except with a more Scottish style. *One of the Barber-Barians referenced "King George and the Ducky" when the ground shook. *This features narration from Si Robertson, the voice of Terry Crews, and a music video by Kellie Pickler, Owl City and tobyMac. *This is the second time Si Robertson, Owl City, Terry Crews and Kellie Pickler were used. *This is also the third time tobyMac was used. *The song "Lost Puppies" was sung again. *The rubber ducky from "King George and the Ducky" is one of the things MacLarry tried to trade. *The train MacLarry goes in as he chases after Pompous is the same model from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas". *Speaking of Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, Elf Village was mentioned a few times. *The paintings from Buckingham Palace in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" are seen in Pompous's chamber. Allusions *'''High School Musical: MacLarry and MacTunia are called upon to sing karaoke together. *'iPad': MacLarry throws an iPad at the three men he threw out. *'Spider-Man': MacLarry swings from building to building. *'The Lone Ranger': MacLarry overhears The Lone Ranger and Tonto talking. *'Rocky': Some of the elements. *'Alvin and the Chipmunks': One of the Romans mentioned Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and Theodore Seville. *'Toy Story': As MacLarry jumps into a train, he yells Buzz Lightyear's catchprase "To infinity and beyond!" Cast Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes